Hog Wild
HOG WILD Episode 11 Air Date: November 25, 1981 Written By: Stephen J. Cannell Directed By: Ivan Dixon Ralph and Bill are driving along. They are arguing about a weekend seminar that Ralph asked Bill to drive him to. The subject of the seminar is communication which Bill finds too sentimental. Suddenly a group of bikers; called the Road Hogs, come up over them with no regards for the rules of the road. Bill, despite Ralph’s warning, antagonizes them and tries to pull them over. As he is calling for backup one of the bikers pulls off his antenna. Bill gets out of the car and holds their leader; Preacher, at gun point but another biker disarms him with a whip. Ralph tries to diffuse the situation with what he learned at the seminar but it doesn’t works. Ralph and Bill are beaten as a dazed girl looks on. Preacher takes Bill’s badge and they leave them lying on the ground. Ralph takes the injured Bill to the nearby Kincad Ranch Hospital. As Ralph is getting looked over himself Bill calls the Highway Patrol to alert them to the Road Hogs. Once Ralph is done he comes out and the two of them get in an argument. Ralph tells Bill that he is always looking for a fight while Bill states that he has to be tough because of his job. Bill heads out to track down the Road Hogs and while Ralph is reluctant to go with him he doesn’t want Bill to face them alone. They head after them. Meanwhile, Preacher is interrogating the dazed girl; a waitress named Sandra, about a town called Telcolote. She won’t answer because she is still feeling the effects of drugs that Preacher gave her. Preacher wants to pillage the town because it’s sheriff ran them off. He plans to ravage it and then head across the border to Mexico. Bad B.; another biker, is nervous about Bill with his being a federal agent so Preacher has him be a lookout. As he and Bill track the Road Hogs he changes in to the suit. To pursue them he flies over the area. Bad B. sees this and alerts Preacher. Ralph crashes as the bikers surround Bill. Preacher uses the communicator to summon Ralph. Once he arrives Preacher tries to shoot then hit Ralph but his invulnerability protects him. Threatening Bill Preacher gets Ralph to take off the suit. They take Ralph and Bill to a nearby ranch. They capture the couple who run it and put Ralph and Bill in the barn. While they are in there Ralph suggests opening up to their capturers but Bill warns against showing weakness. After having Bad B. put on the suit Preacher hits him and learns that he is not invulnerable. After a failed attempt to fly by Bad B. Preacher question Bill about the suit’s powers. Bill tells them that the suit is a top secret project by the government and it’s best to take off from a high place. Bad B. tries to take off from the roof of the barn and breaks his arm. Preacher questions Ralph about the suit using threats against Bill and the couple. Ralph reveals that the suit only works on him. Using Bill and the couple as hostages they force Ralph to go along with them. The Road Hogs and Ralph run in to Deputy Kane on the road and the bikers capture him. One of the bikers; Curly, threatens him because the deputy poured hot coffee on him while he was in custody. Fearing for his life the deputy promises to tell them about the town’s defensive plans. Meanwhile, Bad B. is guarding Bill and the couple. Bill tells him that the Road Hogs are going to leave him behind. Meanwhile, in Telcolote, Sheriff Mark Vargas organizes the townspeople to defend themselves. He has the women and children taken to the school. Preacher has Ralph stopped a truck. The truck driver; Stella is armed but Ralph disarms her. He gets her to cooperate. Preacher then has Ralph unload the cargo from the truck so they can use it as transportation. They use the truck to crash the barricade in the front of the town and then rampage through Telcolote itself. They then take the school and everyone inside hostage. The bikers forces Ralph to capture the sheriff. Back at the barn, Bill tries to get Bad B. to surrender. He then attacks and subdues him. Finding his license he finds that his real name is Brucie. He frees the couple and have them call Highway Patrol while he heads to Telcolote on a motorcycle. Meanwhile, Ralph without his suit, Sheriff Vargas, and Stella are in the town’s jail. Sheriff Vargas tells them that the pervious day the gang showed up and started making trouble so he formed a posse and ran them off. On their way out they kidnapped Sandra who is a waitress as a truck stop. Bill soon arrives at Tecolote. He captures Preacher and gets the suit back. The other bikers fire at him but he escapes and gets the suit back to Ralph. Ralph flies to the school and frees the people inside. The bikers try to flee but Stella blocks them with her truck. Ralph defeats and captures them. Later, the Highway Patrol takes them away attributing their stories about Ralph as drug fueled hallucinations, The deputy loses his badge. As Stella leaves she tells Bill that he “ had some real potential”. Ralph, giving up on what he learned at the seminar leaves a clipboard of materials from in the sheriff’s car. He and Bill then drive off. Category:Episodes